


A tradimento

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Sentiva le ovazioni persino dalle quinte: erano soltanto per lui, unico protagonista.Partecipante allaCorsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione, di Torre di Carta e allaENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!, Day 1
Relationships: Anzu/Mikejima Madara





	A tradimento

**Prompt:** _16\. “The love you take/Is equal to the love you make” (The Beatles – The End)_  
 **Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
 **Personagg** i: Anzu, Madara Mikejima  
 **Numero parole** : 124  
 **Note:** Partecipante alla **Corsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione** , di Torre di Carta e alla **ENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!** , Day 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentiva le ovazioni persino dalle quinte: erano soltanto per lui, unico protagonista. Gli era davvero difficile smettere di essere felice.  
Anzu, con il programma della serata in mano, gli intimava di non agitarsi – avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di saltellare sul palco.  
Madara le sorrise, coperto da un pezzo di sipario. Aveva gli occhi che brillavano più della sua stupida stella finta da sceriffo.  
La baciò a tradimento, beandosi della sua reazione sorpresa e scocciata.  
Venne baciato a tradimento e l’adrenalina lo ghiacciò sul posto, come una scarica improvvisa. Fu il turno di lei di sorridere come un’idiota, forse l’aveva contagiata.  
Poi lo spinse via, perché lo spettacolo stava per iniziare. Un gesto di buona fortuna, e il palco si aprì per lui.


End file.
